Soul Eater Shuffle Challenge
by Lady Death of Nevada
Summary: So basically, I put my iPod on shuffle and wrote four seperate one shots based off of four different songs. A romantic between Maka and Soul, a silly between the crew, a sad between Maka and Spirit, and a cute between Marie and Stein. Don't forget t favorite and comment!
1. Mull of Kintyre Maka and Soul

Okay so for those who don't know, the shuffle challenge is where I put my iPod on shuffle and have to write 4 separate one-shots inspired by the songs that come up. No skipping songs, and each has to be a sizeable amount for a one-shot. This is my first time doing this, so I hope you enjoy!

~O~o~O~

Mull Of Kintyre: Paul McCartney and The Wings

"It's such a pretty sunset, don't you think?" Maka asked her partner, Soul, as they sat together on the balcony of their apartment.

"Yeah," He replied, "Why are we doing this again?" Maka blushed.

"B-b-because…it's good for strengthening our resonance. And it's nice and peaceful. Relaxing," She turned and looked at her partner, whom she loved so much. He didn't know though.

"Yeah, I guess. It is nice. What with all this Kishin stuff and the madness and all we haven't really gotten any time to relax." He softly laughed, and Maka quickly joined him.

"Yeah." They sat in sweet silence and stared at the beautiful pink and blue sunset. Soul looked at Maka, who seemed so peaceful. He worried about her. All of this Kishin nonsense was overworking her. She put up a good façade, but he could, tell she was truly so tired. He cared for her. She didn't know though. They both cared for each other far beyond friendship, beyond the usual caring that meisters had for their weapons and vice versa.

Mustering up his courage, Soul reached for Maka's hand, surprising Maka a bit. But she enjoyed it, and wrapped her fingers around his. Soul stared at his amazing meister, as Maka gazed at her wonderful weapon.

They both mumbled each other's names at the same time, causing them to awkwardly giggle and madly blush.

"You first," Maka said politely.

"A-all right. M-maka, I j-just, um, f-felt that, uh, since all of t-this stuff is h-happening, that, um, w-we, no, I-I-I sh-should t-tell y-you t-that, u-um, y-you see," he stumbled all over himself, choking on both his words and his tongue.

"Yes?" Maka insisted.

"Maka, the world may end, and I need to tell you that I l-l-l-l….that I…I..," He tried to spit it out but stumbled over the last word, the most important word.

_ Damn it, Soul_, He thought to himself, _It's three words! I love you! Just spit it out, damn it!_

"Look, the moon's rising," Maka said, staring up at the moon. The moonlight shined beautifully on her golden blonde hair, her emerald eyes-

"I love you," Suddenly slipped out of his mouth, surprising both of them. Maka stared at Soul, handsome as ever,

"I love you, too," And she leaned over and kissed him, quickly retracting after a few seconds. They stared into each others eyes as they scooted their chairs closer, Maka rested her head on Soul's shoulder, and Soul rested his against hers, and they fell asleep, hands still intertwined.


	2. Fire With Fire Maka and Spirit

Fire With Fire: Scissor Sisters

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Maka screamed at her father amidst the dancing, "Dancing with Mama? I don't even know what to say to you! It's like I'm 5 again and your tricking her and lying to her again!"

"Maka, it isn't like that. Please try to understand-"

"No! And at my wedding!? Are you sick in the head? What am I saying, I already know THAT YOU ARE!" It was indeed her wedding. Her screams were barely audible compared to the booming of the music.

"Maka, is everything okay, darling?" The groom, Soul, pushed through the crowd to where his new wife stood.

"Maka, calm down. This is your wedding, your mother and I were celebrating." Spirit tried desperately to console his daughter.

"Oh, so THAT'S how you're trying to make it better! Calling it celebrating as opposed to what it really is, you being you normal bastard self!" Maka screamed at her father, whom she'd already seen flirt with 3 women previous to her mother.

"Honey, calm down, they were just dancing." Soul put his arm around his bride.

"That's how it always starts. Then, he'll take her somewhere, screw her, and leave her like his usual Saturday morning routine!"

"Maka!" Spirit gasped in surprise.

"You know what, no! You are just a sorry old player! A loser! And you're trying to pick up a one-night stand at MY WEDDING! You are TERRIBLE! You're the same asshole you've always been and always will be! I can't even stand to look at you!" She shouted as the song reached its end.

"Maka, come and sit. You need to calm down." Soul tried to guide Maka to a chair but she pulled loose from his grip.

"OUT! I WANT YOU OUT! GO! PICK UP SOME FLOOZIE ANYWHERE ELSE! JUST GO, YOU WASHED UP PIECE OF SCUM!" The song ended and her voice projected through the room as she picked up a glass of sake and poured it on her father's head, "There. I know you wanted some sake anyways. You always do." Everybody stared at Maka and Spirit, the father who loved his daughter so much being kicked out of her wedding because of how much his daughter despised him in return. Spirit turned to Maka, and wiping the alcohol out of burning eyes, softly said,

"I love you so much, Maka. Congratulations. I know you and Soul will be happy together," And slowly walked out. A single tear dripped down Maka's face.

"Maka, I know you're mad, but I think that was a little har-" Soul began.

"Wait, Papa!" And Maka chased after her father. Soul smiled.

"Just come back soon," He spoke as Maka ran to get her daddy, who she really did want at her wedding.


	3. Hermione Can't Draw

Hermione Can't Draw: Starkid

"What the hell is this, Maka?" Black*Star asked, scrolling through Maka's iPod.

"S-Smooth Jazz, why?" She answered. Black*Star instantly cracked up, Soul face palmed, and Liz shook her heads in disbelief.

"Maka, this stuff sucks!" Black*Star screamed through his laughter. Maka's face turned red.

"It does not!" She shouted in defense.

"Yeah, Maka, it does," Soul sided with Black*Star.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be on my side? Some boyfriend you are…" Maka grumbled.

"It's okay, Maka, your taste in music may suck, but we can fix that," Liz reassured, causing Maka to groan.

"Come on guys, cut her some slack, I'm sure the music she likes is wonderful. Here, let me listen," Tsubaki grabbed an earbud and stuck it in her ear, but after a few seconds of the music, grimaced, "Well, Maka's allowed to listen to whatever she wants!" She added, ripping the earbud from her ear.

"Tsubaki, not you, too," Maka moaned, her face turning a deeper shade of crimson.

"Why would you even listen to this stuff? Doesn't it rot your brain with its boringness?" Soul asked.

"I-"

"Well, Maka is very boring. It would only make sense that her music is boring, too." Black*Star interrupted.

CHOP

Black*Star fell to the ground as blood oozed from his head.

"Not cool, Maka." Soul leaned over Black*Star to make sure he was still alive.

"He deserved that Maka Chop! You all deserve Maka Chops! Stop making fun of my taste in music!" She screamed at the others.

"I'm sorry, Maka, but someone had to say it," Liz sighed, putting her arm around Maka.

"NO! No one had to say it!" She shouted.

"Guys, cut her some slack. Her taste in music may be terrible but she's entitled to the ability to listen to whatever music she wants," Kid butted in, seeing that if this was allowed to continue any further, everyone would be Maka Chopped to death.

"Thank you, Kid," Maka said.

"But seriously, do you really enjoy this stuff?" Asked Kid, who'd just stuck an earbud in his ear.

"YES!"

"God, you don't have to scream, Maka," Black*Star said as he sat up.

"Yes, I DO!"

"So you've never heard of Jay-Z?" Liz asked.

"No."

"Rihanna?"

"No."  
"Nikki Minaj?"

"No."

"Fun.?"

"No…"

"Lady Gaga?"

"NO,"

"Ke$ha?"

"NO!"

"The Beatles?"

"No one's heard of them, Kid."

"No! The Beatles are one of the best bands of all time!"

"Who the hell are they?"

"Giraffes, giraffes, I love giraffes,"

"PATTY, SHUT UP!"

"ENOUGH" Soul screamed, "Come on, guys, let's go get ice cream. We can leave Maka to listen to her lame music,"

"OKAY!"

"Wait, guys, wait up! Don't leave me behind!" Maka screamed as she chased after her friends.


	4. Blah Blah Blah Marie and Stein

Blah Blah Blah: Ke$ha

"Woo! Oh this is so much fun, Stein! Aren't you having a great time?" Marie shouted over the music at the New Year's Party they were attending at Gallows Manor as she began to grind her dance partner. Stein's face turned a deep shade of red as he awkwardly chuckled.

"Had enough to drink yet, Marie?" Marie was drunk out of her mind, as were most of the adults in the room. Lord Death and Spirit were chasing each other with lampshades on their heads, Justin was dancing with some invisible person as he spoke to her/him/it in garbled speech, Sid and Naigus were grinding and making out against a wall, Tezca was crazily dancing with his monkey meister, and Azusa (who became even more strict when drunk) was splitting up students who were getting a bit to close for he liking. Stein had been assigned the designated driver, as nobody knew what Stein did when he was drunk, and were too scared to find out.

He was completely sober, and frankly, was having a great time watching everybody act insane. If he hadn't been watching the punch bowl all night, he could've sworn that some, no, **all** of these kids were as drunk as the teachers. He was having trouble stifling his laughter while watching Kid cry in a corner about symmetry as Liz rubbed up against him like a stripper.

"What are you talking about, silly?" Marie giggled, snapping Stein back into reality. She hung from him and stared up at him with a drunken grin on her face, and poked Stein's nose like a button. He swatted her finger away and led the inebriated teacher to a chair.

"You- stay here. I'm gonna go get you some water," Stein said hesitantly. He wasn't sure that leaving her here was a good idea, but knew that not getting her something to water down all the alcohol she'd drunken would be a worse one. He took a few steps toward the drinks, turned back to make sure she hadn't moved, and let out a relieved sigh as he continued to the drinks. He picked up a cup, poured some water in, and started walking back towards Marie when he caught a whiff of something that made him frown. He held the cup up to his nose and sniffed, chuckling. Vodka. Looking back at the kids, he shook his head and picked up all the drinks, taking them to the closest sink and pouring them all down the drain.

"Marie, good, you haven't-" He began once he got back to Marie, only to see a pool of vomit, along with bits and pieces in her hair. He grabbed a napkin and gently wiped her face and hair, stuck a chair on top of the puddle, and picked up the dozing death scythe, "Come on, Marie, we're going home,"

They swiftly arrived at Stitch Lab, where Stein carried Marie up the stairs and to her room, where he softly set her on the bed and set her blanket on her, tucking her in. He set a glass of water on her side table after helping her drink some. She rolled on her side, and drowsily opened her eyes, staring at Stein.

"Is Stein here?" She mumbled to him. He chuckled, and decided to go along with her drunken nonsense.

"No, why?" He replied.

"I wanted to tell him that I," She hiccupped, "That I love him. That was my New Year's Resolution, and I wanted to keep it before this year was over," Stein was shocked, but only for a moment. He glanced over at the clock. 11:59. He smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him for you," And now they were both smiling. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Happy New Year, Marie. Goodnight," He got up and quietly closed her bedroom door behind himself. The second he heard the door click, he couldn't help but be overjoyed.


End file.
